No Longer Just a Reincarnation
by Hannami Mikozo
Summary: Kagome is in a delema. She thinks, that in his eyes, she is just a reincarnation or Kikiyo, and she wants to change that. While visiting a village, a witch grants her wish, in a sense. After her wish is granted, why did she run away? Will Inuyasha find her, or will he turn into a demon before he can reach her!


Chapter 1

My run a way princess

If only I had a way to distinguish myself from her. He- in reality- only looks at her, never at me. Kikiyo, the priestess who once protected the village, and now, as her reincarnation, I am expected to do the same as her. But I want to prove myself as not only Not Her, but, maybe even better. I know that sound wrong, but I can't stand having to stand up to her, and she's a good person too, when she's not trying to kill us or when she's basically possessed by Naraku or her anger/... Love for Inuyasha. Now that I think about it- in fighting with A DEAD WOMAN! Even when she was zombi-fied by the witch, I was still in a battle with her. Inuyasha can never love somebody who is the reincarnation of his past lover, I just wish I could prove my self as a different person, then maybe he can find a way to love me back.

Kagome thought long and hard about this on her bed, wondering how. How to make herself different. And she found that, she was at a dead end. Why she has compete with Miss Kikiyo was still confusing enough as it is, and how to win is another. And so, she decided to hold the thing off until an idea came up. She was supposed to rest from the beating she had taken from her last battle, but she could not lay down one bit. She thought she wasn't even hurt that bad, Sango can over react some times... Well that's just Sango being Sango. I hope her and Miroku get together soon! They are obviously into each other. Other era culture is still hard for me to understand sometimes.

It's been two days now and it's probably time I head back. I gathered some lunches and instant ramen, and first aid kit, said my goodbyes and I was off.

The gang was there to meet me and pull me out of the well. They told me that this time was the last I would go back in a while. Stupid Inuyasha, he doesn't have to be so blunt about it! A simple sit boy did the trick as u walked of with Sango and The rest. Inuyasha eventually ran up to us and began ranting as usual. Surprisingly, the routine has given me some comfort, knowing that it will never change. Even if it were to change for the better, I would be awkward, because it wouldn't be the same. Gah! Why does it have to be so confusing!

The route we are taking leads use through the thick forest. Not much to look at, but the smell, that smell is just unbelievable, I don't think the others even smell it, but it's overwhelming. The smell of sweets and Cotten candy and strawberries all at once! It was incredible! Fortunately we were going towards the smell, so I didn't say anything,

"kagome are you ok?" asked Sango

" don't you smell it?" a asked almost dazed my the scents around me.

" I don't smell anything, what about you guys? Asked Sango to the other, each one denying saying they could only smell the pine trees. What a pity, it smells Amazing. I told them not to worry about, it's not a big big deal. We eventually got to a large village teaming with people. Miroku said for use to stock up on anything and relax here because this was the last village we were going to see for a while. As the group dispersed, I pretty much ran to the source of the smell, I herd Inuyasha call my name a few times but I didnt care, That SMELL! it was overwhelming! I could feel my mouth watering as I stood infrout of what looked like where a gypse worked. I calmly walked in, making it seem like I wasn't overwhelmed with desire.

"why hello there young one, is there something in particular you need?" the old woman said with a genuine grin. Her hair was long and gray as were her eyes. She looked as if she was falling apart, but she seemed genuine, so what's the harm.

" well, I was wondering what that amazing smell was? " I asked eagerly

"oh, then you must be the one I'm looking for, please, sit down and let me explain-" she said, her grin getting widder.

"You see, young child, that is the smell of what you disire most-" she began exsplaining

_" although i do love me some sweets, i dont think thats what i disire __**most**__..." I thought _

"oh, i know what you smell is not what you desired most, its more complex then that." She said grinning

_"Telepathy? Creepy much?" I t_hought with a sweat drop running down my check

"Why yes my dear, i can read minds, some of my clients dont even talk to me and they are completly satisfyed!" how can she be satifyed with that?

" Well thats...interesting." I said

"Well, let me exsplain more in depth, you see, I grant wishes, in a sence... I give you the resorces to secseed, but what you do with them is your choice. The intence smell you smell is how much you want your wish, and as I can see you are in much need of help." she said obiously taking account of my hungar.

"So how does this work?, I mean their must be a price for this stuff, right?" I asked

" You a quite right, some of my clients think they can just convenently forget about their payment. You see, as this is an, how should I put it, exsotic job, it requires something just as..exsotic, per say." She exsplained.

"-and so, I can grant you something for that half breed looking for you, so you can prove your self, and, what about a tuft of your hair?" she said gazing at Inuyasha outside looking for me, then my hair.

"Its a deal!" I said with convidance. Finally, I can distiguish my self from her!


End file.
